crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Crossover.exe
Part 0: The Inro I didn't know what to think after i played that game of true horror. It made me shake. It made me vomit. And worse of all... i don't know what to think again. So, here is that story. Part 1: The entrance One sunny day, i was on my couch, developing a game. When the bell ringed. Someone ringed on my door! When i opened it, it was only an hand covered in BLOOD. There was a note: Whatever you do, do not play it. Your computer will get cursed. And your favorite characters will be dead by the nefarious Sonic.exe. You might heard of him, right? Well, he is coming to your favorite characters. Sincerely, -Your Friend *Let's call him Josh* Was Sonic.exe going to curse me forever? I. DON'T. KNOW. YET. There, was a disk called Crossover, in red sharpie. I put it on my Laptop with an early copy of Windows 11. And so, the game booted up. Part 2: The Game The First Challenger It started with a blood tinted SEGA logo, and instead of the familiar voices saying "SEGA!" There were demonic voices. Later, a text said: "Are you ready for round INFINITY?" Then it went to the title screen. Ruby, from the RWBY Series, was there. I can't believe my eyes! Then, there was the first zone, that just said: "Y0U ARE G0NNA BE CURSED" In Act 0. It started with Ruby fighting Silver.exe. And yes, he was attacked too. Then Ruby ran away from him. She was scared in the last hit. Then i took control of her. She had 1 Life. It was an runner, so my control was to jump and avoid his attacks. When i got to the signpole, Silver.exe grabbed it first, and KILLED Ruby. Then a message said: Error: Failed to respawn character "RUBY" I was shocked. The Second Challenger The title screen appeared again, this time with Kris. I was like: "Ohh... so that's why it's called crossover! It started with the second zone: "Special Stage". Kris was getting some blue spheres, as you did on Sonic 3 & Knuckles. *& Knuckles and knuckles and knuckles* When he went into a black one, he touched it, and he killed himself by a simple sphere. Then another message said: Error: Failed to respawn character "KRIS" The Last one! Could he/she save the world? And again, but this time with Lilac. The Last Zone was called: "Last Chance" It went with Lilac trapped in an blood cage, Underwater. And Sonic.exe and all his slaves were coming, so you have to break the cage fast until you get out. For me, i couldn't, so Sonic.exe got me. It went to static, the message appeared again, but with Lilac, and static again, but there was a screamer that was SO LOUD IT MADE ME ALMOST DEAF. It was loud as like an meteor explosion. A message said: "READY FOR ROUND INFINITY+?" And the game has finished. Part 3: What happens next? When the game closed, my computer had a virus. I went to a shop called "Bob's Tech Repairs". Bob Said: "Sorry mate, i can't fix it, 'cause i'm a hallucination. Blink your eyes and you will see." When i blinked, i went to the nowhere, in a desert. I thought to myself: "The game was fake?" "Was my neighborhood fake?" "Was it all my imagination?" And so, i let myself starve to death. No food, no water, no shelter. Even worse, NO MOVIES OR GAMES. Later, i was dead, and i turned into an Angel, so that's why i can tell everything you will see. Later on, an old man found my dead body, and told people the news, and so, they made a funeral for all of them, my friends... my family... especially strangers. Then, i found my body to nothing but bones. THE NIGHTMARE WAS OVER.Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINNEAPLE UNDER THE WATER SPONGEB0OB SQUAREPANTS SPONEGOB SUAREPANTS SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS HEEEEEEEE BUUTT POOP JHGDJJDGG YOU ASSOLE!YOU ARE AN ASSOLE SO SIT IN YOUR MOUTH AND DANCE IN YOU POOP!11!1!!111! Category:Cliche Madness